House Delphine
One of the Four Grand Royal Houses of Arcadia. It is the family name belonging to the Arcadian Royal Family, all of it's members were female, as a male cannot inherit the name of Delphine. Mystro Every member in House Delphine is given the title of Mystro, which is the title for the ruler of Arcadia. Though when more than one family member is present only the oldest or current official title holder is called Mystro. Relationship to Other Nobles *House Fleuret - Descended from Octavia Delphine. Middle Names Some members of House Delphine have taken on the middle name, "Fiamatta", in memory of Juliette Fiamatta, a friend of the Empire. Family Line Numbered are the Mystro title holders. Birth and Year of death in parenthesis. *Elizabeth Delphine (Year 2988 - Year 3066) - Crowned Year 3000, the first Mystro of the Arcadian Empire. *Catherine Delphine (Year 3018 - Year 3080) - Crowned Year 3066, * *Althea Delphine (Year 3211 - Year 3261) - Crowned Year 3246, began the conquest of the Northern Realm, also known as the Mother of Althea. **Leah Delphine - Sister of Octavia. ***[[]] **Octavia Delphine (Year 3248 - Year 3325) - Crowned Year 3261, founder of the northern realm of Antierdes, also known as Octavia Fleuret. ***Helena Delphine (Year 3294 - Year 3361) - Eldest daughter of Octavia. ***Wysteria Delphine (Year 3300 - Year 3372) - Also known as Wysteria Fleuret. * *Kimberly Delphine - Began Arcadian Drive Yards. * * * *Euris Delphine - The Mystro of Arcadia during the beginning of the Era of the Sky Lords. **Sofiah Delphine **Fiana Delphine - Sofiah Delphine's younger sister, she died during the Era of the Sky Lords *Lyvia Fiamatta Delphine - daughter of Fiana Delphine * *Alyssa Delphine - head of Arcadia during the Exile project, she died was killed shortly before the Era of the Admirals. **Xylia Delphine - Alyssa Delphine's younger sister, she did not want the throne when Allysa Delphine passed away and so passed it to the next sister, Marianna Delphine. *Marianna Delphine - *Meriel Delphine List of Rulers Numbered are the Mystro title holders. Birth and Year of death in parenthesis. #Elizabeth Delphine (Year 2988 - Year 3066) - Crowned Year 3000, the first Mystro of the Arcadian Empire. #Catherine Delphine (Year 3018 - Year 3080) - Crowned Year 3066, # # #Althea Delphine (Year 3211 - Year 3261) - Crowned Year 3246, began the conquest of the Northern Realm, also known as the Mother of Althea. #Octavia Delphine (Year 3248 - Year 3325) - Crowned Year 3261, founder of the northern realm of Antierdes, also known as Octavia Fleuret. #Helena Delphine (Year 3294 - Year 3361) - Eldest daughter of Octavia. # # Kimberly Delphine - Began Arcadian Drive Yards. # #Euris Delphine - The Mystro of Arcadia during the beginning of the Era of the Sky Lords. #Sofiah Delphine #Fiana Delphine - Sofiah Delphine's younger sister, she died during the Era of the Sky Lords #Lyvia Fiamatta Delphine - daughter of Fiana Delphine # # #Alyssa Delphine - head of Arcadia during the Exile project, she died shortly before the Era of the Admirals. #Marianna Delphine - Notes *Reference to Last Exile Anime Category:Arcadia Category:Nobility Category:Royal House Category:Imperial House